<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Murfie’s Dream Team Smut Oneshots by Murfie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541399">Murfie’s Dream Team Smut Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murfie/pseuds/Murfie'>Murfie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Car Sex, Choking, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Hybrids, Lingerie, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Punishment, Riding, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Strip Tease, Swearing, Teasing, Thighs, Voice Kink, Wet Dream, master kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murfie/pseuds/Murfie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On hold currently due to the author having a serious writing block and no motivation :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Requests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Welcome to my requests chapter for these smut oneshots!</p><p>This is to help my writing of smut and shit like that. Here are the things I will and won’t do:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">WON’T DO:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Omorashi</p><p>Knife Play</p><p>Gun Play</p><p>Any of the members being trans (Since I don’t know anything about that and I don’t wanna offend anyone.)</p><p>Minors</p><p>Blood Play</p><p>Scat</p><p>Writing their real names</p><p>Rape/Non-con</p><p>Ageplay</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>WHAT I WILL DO:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics</p><p>Crossdressing</p><p>
  <em>Read the tags for the rest!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Please add what ship</p><p>What type of sex</p><p>Any kinks</p><p>Then tell me if you want me to add your name or not</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Please request in the comments!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dream..?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you for suggesting this, linkinlogs, I tried my best!</p><p>Things in this chapter:</p><p>Alpha George and Sapnap<br/>Omega Dream<br/>Face Fucking<br/>Dirty Talk<br/>Grinding<br/>Harsh Degradation<br/>Pain Kink<br/>Blow/Hand Job<br/>Anal</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole Dream Team decided to move in together very recently. They got a little Bungalow somewhere in Florida. They were having  the time of their lives in the new house. They all got separate rooms and enough space for their setups in each one of their rooms. Dream brought some suppression’s just in case he went into heat.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah you heard me.</em>
</p><p>Dream’s best friends had the audacity to be an alpha when Dream was stuck as a omega. Well, they couldn’t tell if he actually was an alpha or not. Dream had the privilege of looking like an alpha but in reality he isn’t. So, they just assumed that he was an alpha just like them.</p><p>Dream was sound asleep in his room when the other two announced that they were going to the store. He suddenly had a rude awakening when he felt hot all of a sudden. Then, his scent slowly started to coat his room. He was freaking out. He started searching for his suppression’s when he suddenly felt weak at the knees.</p><p>He suddenly dropped to the ground and started touching his self mindlessly. He felt the slick run down his inner thighs and that made him stop for a bit.</p><p>
  <em>What was he doing?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was he really going to do this?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes. He was.</em>
</p><p>Dream was so caught up in filling his desires that he didn’t even hear the front door open. He slowly started shifting towards his bed.</p><p>
  <em>The pleasure wasn’t enough.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He needed more.</em>
</p><p>He grabbed a pillow and starting grinding against it. He had to at least try to get this over with. He didn’t want anyone seeing him like this. Messy hair, his slick running down his thighs, his ears down as his tail was wagging, y’know just the simple things like that. Especially, when he finally confirmed that he was an alpha.</p><p>Dream wasn’t a very vocal person when it comes to situations like these but if he wanted to he would make a plethora of noises. This also sparked a question in his mind, why did he feel like people were watching him-</p><p>“Dream..”</p><p>Dream froze at the dark tone that Sapnap had. As he slowly turned around to face the door he saw Sapnap and George with their eyes coated with lust. <em>Since when did they come home?</em></p><p>”O-oh..hey guys! Uhh..back so early?”</p><p>”It started raining so we came back. Now I’m glad we did.”</p><p>Dream gulped but this other half of him decided to let them do whatever they wanted to him. He wants this to happen. He would like this to happen. So, he looked at them and said the magic word.</p><p>
  <em>”Please..”</em>
</p><p>George’s ears perked up at the neediness of Dream. Sapnap growled and took some steps towards Dream’s bed. He looked hungry and George looked greedy. But, Dream was ready for it. Sapnap and George eventually made it to where Dream was. They had to regain control before they do something they might regret.</p><p>Dream soon lost control of his body and senses too.</p><p>”<em>Alphas...”</em></p><p>Dream crawled in George’s lap and started grinding on his thigh.</p><p>”Alphas..please..”</p><p>“Sapnap, look at this little slut humping my thigh.”</p><p>”I see it. He’s so needy isn’t he?”</p><p>Dream whined at the nickname but nonetheless he kept humping George’s thigh. Sapnap went over to Dream and slid his hands underneath his green hoodie and started playing with his pink buds. George whispered in Dream’s ear.</p><p>”You can make noise..we won’t judge..”</p><p>Dream started moaning once he got the permission. The noises that Dream made sent blood right down to the alpha’s cocks. George held Dream’s hips so he would stop grinding on his thigh. Then, he laid him on his back.</p><p>”Aww..look at our little omega, Sap.”</p><p>”He’s gonna be our little cumdump when we’re done with him.”</p><p>“Alphas please..fill me up! I want every last bit of you inside me..”</p><p>George and Sapnap looked at each other and nodded. George was gonna penetrate Dream’s hole while Sapnap was gonna face fuck him. Dream was wondering what they were thinking about until they both pulled off their pants and shirts. Dream started to look needier than ever once he saw their erections.</p><p>”Alphas..please hurry.”</p><p>George went over and pulled Dream’s jeans and boxers off fully. Sapnap sat behind Dream’s head and was ready for George. George decided to use Dream’s slick as lube for this. He lined up his cock with Dream’s entrance and pushed in. Dream let out a long whorish moan at the pain he felt.</p><p>”He’s a pain slut too..this makes things a bit easier.”</p><p>Sapnap suddenly pushed is erection into Dream’s mouth, Dream knew exactly what to do when he reached his hands up and touched it. He started giving it kitten licks then he suddenly shoved it down his mouth. Luckily for Dream, he had no gag reflex so this was easy.</p><p>Sapnap groaned while George started thrusting into Dream. Dream let out some moans which set vibrations up Sapnap’s dick. He dosen’t know how long he can stay like this. Not for long, he thought.</p><p>
  <em>Oh fuck.</em>
</p><p>Dream, George, and Sapnap suddenly came. Sapnap came down Dream’s throat and George into Dream’s hole. Dream swallowed the milky liquid while the rest of it was dripping out of his abused hole.</p><p>”So..your a alpha huh?”</p><p>”Shut the absolute fuck up, Sapnap.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. And they were roommates..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you user, joaniemalfoy, for the request. Hopefully this lives up to your expectations.</p>
<p>This chapter includes:</p>
<p>Omega George<br/>Alpha Dream<br/>Breeding Kink<br/>Riding<br/>Praise Kink<br/>Voice Kink<br/>Marking<br/>(Then y’know..the usual things)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George was a omega. Dream knew that George was a omega since he told him. Now they are living together, what could possibly go wrong? Dream knew when George would have his heat so he usually left the house when that happened. But, what happens when he loses control? Usually George wouldn’t ask for help but this time it got a little extreme.</p>
<p>
  <em>Let me explain.</em>
</p>
<p>One day George was watching TV on the couch in the living room. Seems normal right? Well, it was until his body temperature started to rise and he got uncomfortable very quick. He started shifting as he ears went back and his tail started wagging furiously. He felt something wet slide down his inner thighs. And, his scent was quickly covering the rooms. Now the house smelt like vanilla.</p>
<p>It’s happening again..while Dream’s here..</p>
<p>Dream was asleep in his bedroom when he suddenly jolted from the sudden smell of vanilla faintly entering his room. Dream then recognized the scent and covered his nose. His ears pointed upwards and his tail was wagging. His first thought was to leave the house and don’t come back until George was done..actually yeah. That’s the plan-</p>
<p>
  <em>“Alpha...”</em>
</p>
<p>Oh fuck.</p>
<p>Dream almost lost everything just from that. He wanted to just walk in there and absolutely ruin George but he couldn’t. He shouldn’t. So, he continued to just walk to his bedroom door and hopefully just walk out with no problem.</p>
<p>
  <em>”Dream please..”</em>
</p>
<p>That was his name..</p>
<p>Dream then decided to maybe just go check up on George. He walked out of his room and once he entered the living room he was immediately hit with the strong scent of vanilla. He slowly walked over to George to see what state he was in. Then, he slowly uncovered his nose and stared at George hungrily. The urge to mate and breed him was overcoming his senses.</p>
<p>“George..”</p>
<p>Due to Dream just waking up his voice was a bit deeper than normal but George still loved his voice nonetheless.George was a sucker for Dream’s voice, it just made everything sound much more sexier than it needs to be. He liked everything about Dream, to how he pretty much speaks whatever is on his mind. How he always speaks the truth. Especially, to how he looked without a shirt-</p>
<p>Okay maybe that was a bit too much but his point still stands.</p>
<p>George’s eyes met Dream’s in an instant and he saw how covered his eyes were in the familiar dark colors, lust. He looked like he was also struggling to keep his cool. George let a smirk grow on his face.</p>
<p>”Yes, Alpha?”</p>
<p>George decided that the best way to get what he wanted was to tease the hell out of Dream. Dream’s eyes narrowed once George said that.</p>
<p>”Don’t call me that..”</p>
<p>”But, why not? You are my alpha after all!”</p>
<p>Dream sat down beside George and shook his head to cover up his face. George then crawled into Dream’s lap and sat purposely on his erection. Dream let out a low groan.</p>
<p>”George..I don’t think I can hold on for much longer..”</p>
<p>”Lose yourself for me. Please, just fuck my brains out and breed me.”</p>
<p>Dream lost it. He grabbed George’s ass and squeezed it a couple times to which he was awarded with a few small moans. He moved his head to whisper into George’s ear.</p>
<p>”How bad do you need it?”</p>
<p>”<em>Please please..just ruin me already. Claim me!</em>”</p>
<p>Dream wasted no time on removing his and George’s clothes. Dream saw the slick running down George’s thighs and he decided to use that. George was too impatient so he pulled down Dream’s boxers and out came his cock. He immediately sat on it as he let out a whorish moan at the feeling.</p>
<p>”So eager..such a good pup.”</p>
<p>George whined at the nickname as he adjusted to his size. Once he was fine with it, he started bouncing up and down. George decided to put on a little show for Dream as he started playing with his nipples.</p>
<p>
  <em>Their climax almost reaching.</em>
</p>
<p>”More.”</p>
<p>”You want more?”</p>
<p>“Mhm.”</p>
<p>Dream grabbed George’s hips and flipped them over to where Dream was on top of George. Dream starting checking out George’s body before he did anything.</p>
<p>”A-Alpha?”</p>
<p>”Good pups like you deserve treats don’t you think?”</p>
<p>George’s ears perked up at the sound of a treat. He was very excited for this and Dream could tell. His eyes had a little hope in them and his tail stood up straight.</p>
<p>”<em>Alpha please..</em>”</p>
<p>With no warning, Dream started thrusting into George as quick as he could. George was absolutely loving it. </p>
<p>“Oh fuck- <em>alpha..!</em>”</p>
<p>Dream hit that one spot that made George go crazy. He let out the longest moan known to mankind. George then looked Dream in the eyes seriously for a second.</p>
<p>”Dream, I want you to mark me.”</p>
<p>”Won’t it hurt?”</p>
<p>”I don’t care. I wasn’t kidding when I said ‘claim me’.”</p>
<p>“Alright.”</p>
<p>Dream went to kiss George when he met him halfway. Eventually, after a while Dream’s mark was on George’s cheek.</p>
<p>”Now please. Come in me.”</p>
<p>Dream’s thrusts got a bit sloppier but that indicated that he was close. George was closer than him and he came before Dream did. But, Dream came like 2 seconds after George did. Seeing him painted in the white liquid made him come.</p>
<p>”Does this mean that I have to stay in your pissy bed?”</p>
<p>”Oh fuck off.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mate has something shoved up his arse innit?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you user, Lilly_isAsimp, for the request. Hopefully this lives up to your expectations.</p><p>This is a bit short.</p><p>This chapter contains:</p><p>Sex Toys<br/>Masturbation<br/>Nipple Play</p><p>I also sprinkled some Dreamnotfound in here, hope you don’t mind!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George was sexually frustrated.</p><p>He needed something or someone inside him now. Currently he was sat on the edge of his bed looking through his gallery on his phone for some odd reason. He was bored so he was cleaning out old pictures and then he switched to his and Dream’s messages just to look at them. George left his phone on the bed while he walked over to his closet.</p><p>”Okay..it should be in here..”</p><p>He said to no one in particular. He assumed that he was home alone so he decided to get this over with while he has the chance. He opened the closet door and started digging to find what he was looking for. Presumably, it would be at the back so he shifted back there only to grab it and pull it out the closet.</p><p>He brought the toy to his bed as he sat down beside it. He also shifted closer towards the nightstand so he can grab the lube out the drawer. He then stared at the toy with caution.</p><p>
  <em>Was he really about to do this?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Considering how loud he gets...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ah what the heck.</em>
</p><p>George just shrugged his shoulders and continued doing..whatever you call this. He stood up and quickly stripped down to nothing and all he felt was the cold air coming from the air conditioning. He grabbed the bottle of lube and coated the rubber dildo with it. He then slowly sat on the said dildo and he let out a long and breathy moan.</p><p>”Fuck..that felt good.”</p><p>He whispered to himself. He didn’t even care if someone heard him, he just wanted to release. He adjusted to the size of it and started bouncing up and down. He let out a long string of moans and other noises. His hands found their way to his nipples as he started playing with them.</p><p>At this rate he was gonna climax in no time.</p><p>He started tearing up at the pleasure he was giving himself, it was almost too much for him to handle.</p><p>
  <em>”Fuck..”</em>
</p><p>The familiar white substance shot out of his erection while he slowed down. He got off of the toy and went in his bathroom to clean himself up.</p><p>
  <em>What he <strong>DIDN’T </strong>know was that..</em>
</p><p>His leg accidentally hit the record message button on his phone while he was still on his messages with Dream. So, the phone picked up every last whimper, moan, and curse word George said and sent it to Dream.</p><p>Yeah. That was awkward.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. You look beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you user, Scout_Milk, for the request. Hopefully, this lives up to your expectations.</p><p>This chapter includes the following:</p><p>Crossdressing<br/>Omega!George<br/>Alpha!Dream<br/>Daddy Kink</p><p>Enjoy &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George was extremely nervous about his outfit currently.</p><p>To get a bit of context towards this situation let’s rewind a bit. George and Sapnap were doing fun and simple 1v1s and they were even. Sapnap decided to put a little wager to make this 1v1 pretty interesting.</p><p>”George, if I win then you have to wear a skirt and thigh highs.”</p><p>”What? No.”</p><p>”C’mon..you’re so boring..if I lose then I’ll do it? Pleasee?”</p><p>Sapnap begged George to agree with the bet and knowing him he was not gonna stop begging unless he agreed. George rolled his eyes despite Sapnap not seeing his face. He mentally and physically face palmed, and he decided to give in to stop his stupid rambling.</p><p>”Fine..I’ll do it.”</p><p>”Yes!”</p><p>George was pretty sure that Sap was doing a little dance in his chair. In a way once you think about it, Sapnap always gets what he wants. And nonetheless, everyone let him get away with it. George just chuckled and told him to hurry it up before he changes his mind. They put their armor on all durability and enchanted everything with the same exact enchantments. Then, they went to their respective sides and started a count down.</p><p>
  <em>You can probably guess who won.</em>
</p><p>Sapnap ended up winning by 2 hearts. George wanted a rematch but Sap didn’t budge at all. He kept using the same argument which was ‘stop being a wuss and do it.’. Finally, George gave up and sighed in defeat. His ears going down in the process.</p><p>”Now go buy the skirt and thigh highs.”</p><p>”Fine. I’ll talk to you later then.”</p><p>George pressed the disconnect call button before he could finish his goodbyes. George groaned in frustration when he realized that he also lived with Dream. His ears perked up at the sudden mention of Dream. His weird omega senses always got excited at the mention of his mate, which George didn’t like AT all.</p><p>He closed discord and went to the familiar website called “Amazon”. He clicked the search bar and typed in a certain colored skirt. If he was gonna do this he might as well look good right? He thought so.</p><p>
  <em>White pleaded skirt</em>
</p><p>He absolutely hated the fact that he even had to search that up but he had to do the bet, otherwise Sapnap was gonna do it for him. And heaven knows if Sap does it he will be pretty fucked. He looked at the first skirt that popped up and put it in his cart. Time for the next item.</p><p>
  <em>Thigh highs</em>
</p><p>There were many different kinds and pairs of them but he just settled with a normal black pair. Once he made sure he got everything he sent a picture to Sapnap so he can prove to him that he actually bought it. Also, so Sap won’t order anything crazy to his house. He went to his cart and pressed the button to proceed to checkout with the 2 items. And, once everything was filled out it was set to arrive on February 14th.</p><p>Now that you know the context of the situation he got himself into let’s go back to the present.</p><p>George was staring at himself in the full length mirror as he was trying to adjust the skirt. He didn’t necessarily hate it..he actually loved it but he was scared to see how Dream would react so he started overthinking to the point where his ears and tail went down and he whined.</p><p>He then heard a knock on the door indicating that Dream probably heard that. “George? You okay in there?” He started panicking so he stumbled out a horrible lie, “Yeah. I’m okay.” Oh my god that sounded so monotone. He could bet that Dream was still worried so he made the option to just get this over with. “You can come in though.”</p><p>”You sure?”</p><p>”Mhm. Positive.”</p><p>George turned back towards the mirror as he watched the door open in the reflection and Dream stopped in his tracks. George’s ears and tail perked up at the smell of his mate. He then felt suddenly aware of how good Dream smelled. Then, he felt something wet. What was that..can it be?</p><p>Oh fuck.</p><p>Why now?</p><p>He whimpered as Dream walked closer towards him. <em>Please don’t smell it please don’t smell it pleasepleasepleaseplease-</em></p><p>“What’s that smell?”</p><p>George started shifting a bit but, by the way Dream had that smirk plastered on his face, he already found out. Dream wrapped his hands around George’s waist and he whispered into George’s ear.</p><p>”<em>What’s all this about?</em>”</p><p>”Nothing..do you like it though?”</p><p>”I love it..”</p><p>George shivered at the low tone Dream had. He then felt Dream’s hand reaching underneath the skirt and started circling where his hole was. Dream let a even larger smirk come across his face. George didn’t have anything on underneath.</p><p>“It’s almost like you wanted this to happen.”</p><p>George quietly moaned at the contact of Dream’s long fingers. The slick was probably all over Dream’s hand by now. But, it seems that Dream didn’t care about that. “Dream..what are you doing?”</p><p>”That’s not my name..”</p><p>Oh fuck he was too far gone. He knew once he smelt George’s scent he would be gone. Dream picked up George and laid him down on the bed then, he suddenly held both of his hands above his head. His finger lightly going over George’s figure. George was soon going to lose control of his senses too. He felt needy and his lust soon overwhelmed his senses.</p><p>All he knew now was the alpha who was on top of him. The sudden urge to be filled.</p><p>”<em>Daddy..</em><em>.</em>”</p><p>“That’s it..”</p><p>Dream ducked his head towards the side of George’s neck and started sucking blue and purple marks that would be there for a while. George whimpered at the brutal attack that was happening on his neck currently. Dream pulled away for a bit to go to the nightstand and grab the lube out of the drawer. George made a long whine when Dream left him on the bed by himself for a second. “Don’t worry baby..it’s coming soon.” Dream whispered to George when he heard him.</p><p>Dream walked back over to George and poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers. He then circled the rim of his hole to tease him a bit. Suddenly, he pushed a finger in to wish enticed a long moan out of George. Dream waited a bit before thrusting that one finger in and out of George. He kept letting out a string of ‘pleases’ or ‘daddys’.</p><p>And, Dream was loving every second of the noises George made. The fact that George seemed already on edge with just one of his fingers inside of him, Dream was curious to see what would happen with two fingers. So, that’s what he did. He put the second finger in and just started scissoring him. George felt like he was on cloud 9 at the moment. George just wanted Dream inside him already.</p><p>”Daddy please-“</p><p>”Shh..so impatient aren’t you? You’ll get it soon.”</p><p>George whined but it was overtaken by another moan when Dream entered a third finger in. Oh it was all over for George, if this was how he acted with fingers..imagine how he would take the real thing. George was fantasizing about how it would feel to be filled by his mate. Maybe he could taste it..</p><p>George stopped thinking when he felt something else at his entrance. Was this finally the real thing? It was. George suddenly got so excited and his tail was wagging the fastest and best it could due to George laying on it. “You seem very excited..” Dream said.</p><p>”Mhm! I want it, need it so bad..”</p><p>”I’ll give it to you then.”</p><p>Dream suddenly shoved his cock in while George took some time to adjust. He gave Dream the good to go then Dream started ramming into George. He let out a plethora of sounds to which Dream enjoyed. Dream had beads of sweat on his face while he leaned down to whisper into George’s ear.</p><p>”<em>You look beautiful. Such a shame that your outfit is probably going to get ruined.</em>”</p><p>That made an image appear in George’s mind. Him laying down on the bed just absolutely ruined with his and Dream’s cum on him. He moaned at the picture in his head. Dream could tell by George’s face that he was imagining something. That made a smile appear on his face. The fact that Dream is the only person that can make George be this way was mesmerizing.</p><p>Not too long they both came. Dream came deep into George while he came on the hoodie he was wearing.</p><p>”Let me help you.”</p><p>Dream carried George to the bathroom to clean up.</p><p>Yep. Sapnap knew that would happen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>